


Echoes In The Darkness

by benae_emani



Series: Ashes of My Homeland [1]
Category: Carnival Row (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Depression, Drama, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Massacre, Minor Original Character(s), Mythical Beings & Creatures, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slavery, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benae_emani/pseuds/benae_emani
Summary: When The Burgue withdraws from the great war and The Pact conquers Tirnanoc, Vignette, faced with impossible circumstances, must find a way to survive in her new hell. After being told that her lover Philo is dead, Vignette is devastated. She is starting to accept his death when she finds out that he left his legacy within her. Pregnant and alone, Vignette must navigate her new life in servitude of the Pact, while also trying to help as many Fae escape this hell.
Relationships: Rycroft Philostrate/Vignette Stonemoss
Series: Ashes of My Homeland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836301
Kudos: 8





	Echoes In The Darkness

**Prologue**

Vignette could not see; she was surrounded by darkness; all she could hear were her harsh breaths and the light fluttering of her wings. He was dead, Philo was dead. The devastation that filled her at that thought was overwhelming. Her hands shook as she tried to claw her way out of wherever she was.

Before she could grasp where she was, the scenery changed. She was back where they first met—watching as Burguish soldiers came into her home. He looked so handsome on the day that she met him, her love, Philo.  _ Oh, Philo, how I miss you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is the fifth fanfiction I have ever posted. This is my first Carnival Row fic. This is also going to be a multi-chaptered fic. Comments and kudos are appreciated. I would love to get some constructive criticism.


End file.
